indian_entrepreneurfandomcom-20200215-history
Akhilendra Sahu
:Introduction Name- Akhilendra Sahu Age- 17 City- Narsignhpur Company – ASTNT Technologies Pvt Ltd ,and Technical Next Technologies Designation – Founder Website – https://technicalnext.com , https://astntindia.com Contact Details – info@akhilendra.in , info@technicalnext.com Social Accounts - Instagram | LinkedIn Now, This time to introduce Akhilendra…… Hello, This Is Akhilendra Sahu a 12th Standard Kid from Narsinghpur MP,So, He is Entrepreneur in professional life & Founder of ASTNT Technologies Pvt Ltd (Website Development & Digital Marketing Company) & Technical Next Technologies (Website Hosting Provider Company) its my autobiography ,as a teenager who have recently received a rank in top 10 young indian entrepreneurs 2019 Beginning Akhilendra Sahu , the CEO of ASTNT Technologies Pvt Ltd is a 17 years old young entrepreneur. He have been interest towards internet and YouTube from the age of 12 ,In the year 2013 .Akhilendra started his YouTube channel named ” All Is Here Tech” (He Know That’s Not A Good Name) then after sometime He changed it as “Technical Next” and started making videos on technology ,(Akhilendra Create more than 100+ Videos ) But this idea did not get his success because the number of views on videos get decreased after sometime . Idea Of Business He was finding a way that how to earn money or how to business online .He searched a lot on YouTube how to create apps & website ,then He started working on creating websites & apps ,He started writing tech blogs on blogspot,but it was a phase of my second struggle ,again Akhilendra struggling from low number of traffic on blog .He Accepted the challenges and expanded his ideas to do something big. He Purchased his first domain name “TechnicalNext.com” and he created his first WordPress professional blog website. Gradually, he created more websites in his subdomain and then his journey to became an ENTREPRENEUR Began …… Akhilendra Efforts (Strength & Limitations) After sometime ,in year 2016, He started his professional journey by starting his company “TECHNICAL NEXT”,At that time it was a website development ,app development,seo & digital marketing company.Now, his efforts was recurring good for his.In Just few months he noticed growth of business & clients .Now his idea was coming on track finally, On the basis of his market need he Created many apps .he purchased a playstore account worth $25 .At first he uploaded an app on playstore without any knowledge .he got a copyright strike strike on his new two apps and his app got suspended .This was again the time of struggle .Akhilendra's app continuously getting banned on playstore and he lost his 6 Google Play console accounts within under 6 months .He had created more than 60+ apps but he lost them. New Phase As Technical Next Technologies After suffering a lot, He started his good hard work without copying any content from anywhere . “Technical Next” is now became “Technical Next Technologies”In year 2017 In his district it is a popular website development and digital marketing company. At Present (In 2019) In 2019 He have started many other companies under Technical Next Technologies. Some of them are :- *FoodChilli ( Online Local Food Delivery Service (App & Website) *TNT SMM ( Cheapest SMM Services Provider (App & Website) *FCERTIFY ( Free Online Courses With Certificate (App) *HostDom (Online Marketplace For Hosting & Domains (App) *TNT Marketing ( US Based Digital Marketing Company) *NewsPortalDevelopment ( News Website Maintenance Services In 2019 ,13th April My company is registered as private limited company. “ASTNT Technologies Private Limited” Now, 1 big change here , All Technical Next Technologies Services Like – Website Development , Digital Marketing & seo comes under ASTNT Technologies & Now, Technical Next Is India’s Cheapest WebHosting & Reseller Hosting Provider With Our Unbeatable Hosting Plans.. Work To Be Continued Akhilendra continuing his work as India’s cheapest webhosting and reseller hosting provider with more than 500+ globally clients .In future ,Akhilendra willing to expand his business and its branches in new cities .He also want to open a head quarter in his district and soon he expand it to foreign countries . Certified & Appreciated By As a Entrepreneur , Akhilendra certified & appreciated by more than 20+ Multi National Companies Certificates. Some of them are :- *Google (Digital Garage) *Microsoft (Windows Server Administrator) *Bing (Accredited Professionals) *Hubspot (Inbound Marketing Certified) *& From Other Companies Akhilendra Apps On Google Play Currently Akhilendra have published 20+ apps on google play ( FCERTIFY , FoodChilli,HostDom,Free Job Serch Engine,UPSC Sathi,SSC Sathi ,etc) and Akhilendra have 30+ Owned Websites . In Present we manage and work with 300+ Clients Websites in daily routine …. To Be Continued ………………………. Thanks For Reading ……. Category:Entrepreneur Category:Akhilendra sahu Category:Young entrepeneur Category:Founder Category:Ceo